Puzzle
by Just AN0THER User
Summary: AU.-(Faberry).-Esta es la mujer con la que me voy a casar.-Pensó Quinn. Sintió un fuerte, pero dulce dolor a lo largo de su pecho. Sentía que su vida nunca estaría completa sin ella, pero no sentía miedo, sólo emoción, deseo y expectación. Esto era un sueño hecho realidad.


¡Hola!...Bueno, no he actualizado prácticamente ninguno de mis fics...soy una pésima pésima escritora de fics. la razón principal es que nose donde voy con las historias, entonces estoy tratando de agarrarles el hilo una vez más.

Este fic se me ocurrió porque bueno...estaba muy aburrida y me dije a mi misma "Hey, seria interesante hacer sufrir de los ojos a quienes te leen, pero esta vez con otra historia, ya sabes, para innovar un poco". y eme aquí. si...hablo conmigo misma.

Eeen fin...espero que les guste el fic, realmente estoy tratando de arreglar mi escritura para que sea menos tediosa, así que, cualquier consejo, ¡es siempre muy bienvenido!, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :) espero que les guste :9  
PD: planeo poner alguna otra pareja en este fic, pero nose cual. si se les ocurre cual podría ser, por favor díganme, ¡gracias! :D

* * *

**Puzzle**

**Capitulo 1**

**Amor a primera vista**

Dicen que el tiempo es el mejor autor, que él siempre encuentra un final perfecto.

Se dicen muchas cosas de este curioso concepto llamado "tiempo". El tiempo es relativo dicen, y este mismo puede hacer y deshacer tu futuro, porque un momento, una hora, puede cambiar todo lo que antes dabas por hecho.

Ahora imagíname a mi, Lucy Quinn Fabray, imagíname sentada en una de las numerosas bancas de algún parque de Nueva York. Imagíname leyendo un libro, en unos segundos estaría terminando la pagina, y en un minuto estaría dándole la vuelta a dicha página. Y exactamente un minuto después la vería a ella y mi vida entera cambiaría para siempre.

Es divertido como el tiempo juega con tu destino, y es curioso como se, como doy por hecho, que este minuto, va a ser como ningún otro que haya vivido jamás.

_"__Era un acto ficticio, por supuesto. Todas las fotos que..._".-Giró rápidamente el trozo de papel bajo sus dedos. Queria terminar de leer la oración lo mas pronto posible. Era curioso como, cada vez que leia algo, su mente parecía llenarse de una especie de sentimiento evangélico, queriendo que todos y cada uno de sus conocidos leyeran el mismo libro, y que lo alabasen de la misma forma que ella. Era una sensación extraña, pero nunca hacía acto de ausencia, y pensaba que a todos, aunque fuese en cierto grado, les sucedía exactamente lo mismo.

Se concentró una vez más en el objeto entre sus manos, tratando de hacer desaparecer todo a su alrededor, sin embargo su concentración no duró más que unos pocos segundos.

Un fuerte suspiro cercano a ella le llamó la atención y gracias a su visión periférica se percató de cómo una joven se daba media vuelta sobre sus talones para emprender el camino hacia algún destino desconocido, para luego detenerse con una expresión perdida en su rostro.

-"Debería ayudarla, parece extraviada".-Pensó Quinn para sí misma. Ayudar gente no era algo que le importase mayormente, pero algo acerca de la morena la impulsó a hacer el intento.

Inhaló profundamente antes de levantarse ruidosamente de su asiento, pero todo su valor se hizo humo cuando unos castaños ojos se clavaron en ella haciéndola titubear. Se paralizó, el impacto de su mirada fue tan fuerte que se tambaleo un segundo, parecía que sus piernas no serían capaces de seguir sosteniéndola. Esos ojos la habían debilitado de una forma insospechada, solo una vez antes había sentido algo tan fuerte y tan rápido por alguien, y se sentía tan aterrada como excitada por ello

Tragó seco. Avanzó un paso para preguntarle a la hermosa desconocida si necesitaba algo de ayuda, pero en el momento en que sus pies se movieron, vio a la joven emprender su camino sin mirar atrás.

Quinn observó a la joven alejarse y frunció el ceño, se sentía contrariada, quería hablarle, pero sabía que no estaría en su sano juicio si fuese detrás de ella solo para hablar, por lo que resignada volvió a sentarse en la banca que previamente ocupaba.

Se sentia mareada. No sabia que hacer con la oleada de emociones que la invadian. Sabía que aquel "encuentro" había sido un flechazo directo a su corazón, pero, ¿cuantas veces uno se siente cautivada por extraños que ve al pasar, por personas que uno sabe jamás volverá a ver en su vida?, cientos. Entonces, ¿por qué esta vez sería distinta?.

No lo sabía, sólo tenía claro que cuando los ojos de la morena se habían encontrado con los suyos, algo había hecho click, como si una llave encajase en un pestillo, y fuésemos al fin capaces de abrir la cerradura. No lo entendía, ella jamás había sido una romántica, y aunque muchas veces había escuchado acerca del "amor a primera vista", jamas había creído en él, siendo honesta, aún no lo hacia. Pero aún sin creerlo, sabía que había algo allí, algo real, y quizá por eso es que no pudo voltear la mirada.

Pasó una mano por su cabello. Se sentía enormemente frustrada, pero no servía de nada preocuparse, después de todo jamás volvería a ver a la chica del cabello castaño. Y además tampoco podría reconocerla, ya que solo la vio de reojo, y lo único que había logrado apreciar de ella, eran sus ojos.

-Mi mala suerte...-Pensó.

-"_There's something in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself, Makes me wanna lose myself in your heart_".-La melodía de su móvil la sobresaltó. Había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

Sonrió al escuchar la música que desprendía el pequeño aparato. La letra era perfecta para situación en la que se encontraba. Quizás todo esto era algún complot en su contra.

-"**Quinn, ¿Donde estas?, te estamos esperando, ¡no demores!.-M**".-

-Diablos.-Masculló entre dientes. Lo había olvidado por completo, habían acordado hace unas semanas juntarse todo su grupo de amigos, ex-alumnos de Mckinley high. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían reunido todos juntos, y si era honesta consigo misma, los extrañaba, en especial a Santana y Brittany.

Dejando atrás todos sus pensamientos acerca de la desconocida, dio una rápida inspección a su vestuario, y se encaminó presurosa al café en el que habían decidido reunirse. Para su suerte el lugar quedaba extremadamente cerca del parque en el que se encontraba, por lo que solo le tomo un par de minutos llegar allí.

Atravesó rápidamente la puerta del café. Buscó con la vista a sus amigas y por segunda vez en el día, se quedó paralizada.

Quinn nunca se había encontrado con una belleza de tal magnitud e intensidad. No era solo su atractivo, era su gracia. Era como la vista de la tierra para un náufrago. de pronto se sintió como si hubiese estado a la deriva en el océano abierto durante toda su vida, y frente a ella había una canoa lista para salvarla.

Alguien le hablo, pero ella no fue capaz de vociferar ninguna palabra, en realidad, en su estado ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir la voz de su hablante.

Ella era una visión. La perfección hecha realidad en un vestido blanco. Su oscuro cabello enmarcaba su delicado rostro, dándole un halo angelical a su imagen. Sus dedos dolían de deseo por tocar esas aparentemente aterciopeladas mejillas, y entonces, justo en ese momento, sus ojos se movieron, apresando su mirada, y supo que era ella, la chica del parque.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, quizás la suerte estaba de su lado después de todo.

-_Esta es la mujer con la que me voy a casar_.-Pensó Quinn. Sintió un fuerte, pero dulce dolor a lo largo de su pecho. Sentía que su vida nunca estaría completa sin ella, pero no sentía miedo, sólo emoción, deseo y expectación. Esto era un sueño hecho realidad.

Abrió la boca para hablar. Esta vez no iba a dejar que la oportunidad pasase, pero antes de que cualquier sonido emanase de su boca, alguien se le adelantó.

-Ya era hora que llegaras Q, te llevamos esperando más de 20 minutos.-Empezó a reprenderla Mercedes.-Ya estamos todas aquí, oh, y antes de que se me olvide.-Continuó apuntando rápidamente a la joven desconocida. ¿Su amiga conocía a la misteriosa chica?.-Esta es Rachel Berry, la novia de Finn, hacen una buena pareja, ¿No crees?.-Y así el sueño estaba roto.

-Oh...-

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
